custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Youl
This articles details events from the Final Heroes lore, which was created by and belongs to Mavrah333. The dates use a system based around how many years before or after the colonization of the planet Jekrox Phasor the events take place (eg: -5 JP means 5 years before the colonization, or +673 means 673 years after the colonization). (see Final Heroes Portal for more information) Youl is the third continent of Jekrox Phasor, a planet governed by The Order of Mata Nui. It consists of various empires who have divided it amongst themselves through diplomacy and war. It is the setting of Mavrah333's stop-motion series: Final Heroes. Nations • The Kanorian Empire (1086 JP to present) A noble race, the Kanorians are currently the strongest and most technologically advanced faction of Youl. With a good standard of living and a fair amount of freedom, the people are happy. It is whispered that the Karonians may be the next great empire of Youl, and may conquer the continent. • The Nexian Clan (304 JP to present) This clan was once the greatest power of Youl. Technology and resources made them the continent's greatest trading partner, but with said resources running low, they are weak, and are struggling to control their people, who are distraught at their empire's decline. • The Gorthonian Kingdom (1289 JP to present) The militaristic Gorthonians control the largest empire of Youl. Highly disciplined, their armies have, in times long ago, withstood attacks from each of their borders. The forbidden glades act as a sanctuary for the people in case any border is lost. • The Turson Clan (170 JP to 1754 JP, and 2087 JP to present) A new power, the Turson clan is one which has only just united after decades of civil war. They are poor, and vulnerable. They have attempted trade, but few believe that they will be great for many a year. • The Testu Republic (1892 JP to present) An aggressive and expansionist philosophy held by most people has led the Testu Republic to expand rapidly for the last three decades. Although there are few physical defences, they are eager to pick at the weaknesses of other empires, taking land from the Turson Clan and the Gorthonian Kingdom in recent years. Climate and Environments Youl is located near the equator of Jekrox Phasor. As a result, it experiences high temperatures and droughts throughout much of each year. The majority of the continent consists of savannah, and much of the north (as the continent lies south of the equator) consists of desert. Much of the earthquake ridden landmass includes groups of mountains, and near the south and far west some forests exist. These are the most lush areas of the continent, but experiences high levels of drought each year. Overall, the mountainous areas consist mostly of sandstone, and in fact the majority of the continent is arid and somewhat lifeless. History The early years (3 JP to 693 JP) The planet of Jekrox Phasor was generally easy for most to colonists, but Youl's arid climate and near-inhospitable north offered a particular challenge. The colonists established camps (many of which would adapt to become permanent settlements) on the fairly fertile plains near the coastlines. Although initial colonization had been a struggle, most of the south and west had been made habitable by 200 JP. The peoples of Youl became skilled craftsmen, using the scarce resources of the continent to their full use. The Turson clan became the centre of trade with the continent of Marth; they were influential and powerful in their day.